1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner for vehicle use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce the generation of an offensive smell of a wind blown out from an air conditioner, it is conventional that air is blown to an evaporator and then the air is discharged outside a passenger compartment for a predetermined period of time from the start of operation of the air conditioner or for a predetermined period of time from the stoppage of operation of the air conditioner so as to dry the evaporator and remove moisture of condensed water from a surface of the evaporator.
However, according to the above invention, the following problems may be encountered. In order to compose a wind passage in which a wind flows to dry the evaporator, an exclusively used air passage and an opening and closing door for opening and closing the air passage are provided. Therefore, a size of the air conditioner (air conditioner casing) is increased and, further, the structure becomes complicated, which raises the manufacturing cost of the air conditioner.